


Lovely

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Jeremy's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the cheetah girls while writing this im sorry

Michael loves Jeremy's stomach. The way it changed daily is so enticing to him and the secret glancing he took every so often when Jeremy was changing made it that even more lovable. Some days it was chubby and soft, perfect for the not-so-subtle touches he gave it when they playfully wrestled. Other days it was rock hard, abs for days, and reminded Michael that Jeremy was arguable the strongest in the gang.

Gavin loves Jeremy's beard, or some days, lack thereof. When they're cuddling while playing video games and it scratches against his arm sends flutters through Gavin's stomach and makes him smile. One time, Jeremy was accidentally caught in misfire of a bazooka and half his beard was gone. Even then, Gavin loved it and, despite his giggles every time he saw the regrowing patches of hair, wanted to rub his hands against it.

Ryan loves Jeremy's biceps. Ever since he noticed the way they flex during their workout together, he's been enchanted. The way they strain when picking up a fallen friend or how, even relaxed, it appears like Jeremy could tear whatever he's holding in half. He never would, though, he's just do gentle and careful, even when destructive.

Jack loves Jeremy's face. Maybe it's her being a hopeless romantic, but Jeremy's face is possible the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. The way his cheeks would get rounder when he laughed and lighting up when complimented. No matter what Jeremy would do, no matter how hard he worked out, his face would still remain slightly chubby, and Jack was so head-over-heels in love with it.

Geoff loves Jeremy's eyes. Ever observant and the best at eye spy, Jeremy's eyes always have a sense of mischief to them. Even when he's smiling and they squint up, his eyes always seem like he's doing something. A secret only he knows that he'll never tell a soul, but Geoff hopes beyond hope that the secret will be confided in him someday so they can share the same mischief air.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at [supertrashwrite](www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
